


Roscidus Eos

by asennightsballad



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Doubt, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Trigger warnings:, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asennightsballad/pseuds/asennightsballad
Summary: The crystal - Eos' essence - could not bear the finale that was bestowed onto the world and the Chosen King, Noctis. Wanting to alter fate, it tasked the High Messenger, Gentiana, to pass on its will onto Noctis. The revelation of a future where he both lives and saves the world. In this new path, he must acquire the help of Wisteria Lynn; a woman with no powers, but with the heart and courage to face the seemingly inevitable. She joins the Chocobros in their travels. Together they face difficult challenges; developing friendships are tested; and love with the most unexpected person flourishes. But at what cost can the future be altered?
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Original Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Roscidus Eos

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I officially post online! (And this is my first AO3 account, so I'm at a loss at what I should write here xD) Being completely unhappy over the ending of our beloved FFXV, I decided to change its conclusion and add a little twist to it...while also satiating my Ignis thirst LOL. The Chocobros also deserve to be happy. FFXV is a beautiful game, and I hope to do it justice! Without further ado, here is the prologue to Roscidus Eos. Enjoy!

_Hark, O Chosen King._

_The heart of Eos has spoken;_

_Pained by the inequity of his ordained destiny,_

_A new path has been bared._

_One where all shall be corrected,_

_And the Gods can ill meddle._

_A Liberator from a foreign land will shatter the shackles of Eos._

_Go to Thummel’s Glade, and seek the crystal._

His azure eyes shot open. With a gasp, he sat up abruptly. Heart pounding and labored breaths filled the quiet space. Covered in a sheen of cold sweat, his black hair clung tightly to his forehead. He gripped his head in pain, mumbling under his breath as the imagery of his dreams replayed in his mind.

 _Running_.

He remembered running. The clacking of boots against pavement. Multiple people rushing beside him… His friends? Indistinct voices. _‘This way!’_ A young woman’s voice. He hadn’t heard it before. Her form had been blurry in front of him; all he could make out was curly black hair…

_A Liberator from a foreign land..._

That other voice echoed in his mind. It was the High Messenger’s, he was sure of it. He’d recognize her voice anywhere.

What did she mean by ‘ _the heart of Eos_ ’? There was only one thing considered to be the heart of the planet: the Crystal, which was currently under Niflheim custody. How could it be pained by his _ordained destiny_ ? The current Oracle, Luna, had taught him all she knew about the Cosmogony, so Noctis was well aware of _his_ unavoidable fate… ‘A _new path has been bared, one where all shall be corrected, and the Gods can ill meddle?’_ What did she even mean?

His muddled brain could barely even focus on both his thoughts and her words. His gaze trailed outside, through the tent’s unzipped window. It was still pitch black out. Dark, thick clouds had veiled the stars, and only the soft blue light of the haven illuminated the campsite. His mind began to race, completely whisking him away.

Suddenly, he heard a distant whisper from the High Messenger herself in the recesses of his mind. “ _Wisteria Lynn._ ” He repeated the words. 

Was that their name? Was this Wisteria someone who could really ‘ _shatter the shackles of Eos_ ’ like Gentiana had prophesied in his dreams? Only the gods had that sort of power. Who was this person? And why was he only hearing about this **now**? His dad never mentioned anyone like this…

**_Dad._ **

All too fast, his mind replayed every recent occurrence… The passing of his only family; his father and king, who perished along with their home, Insomnia. Luna, his betrothed, traveling alone, healing the people while also on the run from Niflheim. He had learned that she had managed to escape their grasp after Insomnia’s fall. This information only gave him a brief respite before it began creating an anxiety that he refused to admit to having, only to keep himself sane, to be honest. He was afraid she could get caught again… And the ordeals he and his friends continued to face added to his worry - it was partly why he almost always chose to sleep. He hated to admit it, but he was so worried that his thoughts always clawed at his heart. What if something went wrong along the way? What if he could never fill his father’s shoes? What if his friends got hurt too? He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if any of them got severely injured…but what if? What if it did happen? What if--

“Noct.”

A velvety voice and a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He snapped his head to the side to find Ignis sitting up and looking at him through tired eyes. Gladiolus and Prompto were also awake; the former staring in worry, while the latter rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Are you alright?” Ignis asked quietly.

Noctis lowered his head. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “I just…” He inhaled sharply, gathering his thoughts. “Gentiana spoke to me in my sleep.” This seemed to wake the guys up fully. They knew the appearance of the High Messenger always came with matters of great importance.

“W-what did she say, Noct?” The blond’s voice quivered slightly.

He looked at them silently, gathering his thoughts. Then, taking a deep breath, he began sharing everything he had seen in the dream.

*******

The storm was rowdy that night. Heavy rainfall furiously fell against the earth, crackling thunder echoed across the mountains, and lightning illuminated the sky in sporadic bursts of brilliance. 

A young woman of tanned complexion sat on the couch. Her hickory-brown eyes were glued to her phone’s screen, reading an article that had caught her interest that evening. She tucked a curly black lock behind her ear, and huffed out a breath as she shifted slightly in her seat. Her family was occupied with their own hobbies.

Since the strong storm had enveloped her small country, everyone had been advised to stay at home or relocate to shelters if they lived in areas prone to flooding. The storm had literally appeared on the radar a week ago; during that time, it had gained strength and rushed toward their island. It wasn’t even hurricane season yet. So there she was, stuck at home, and bored out of her wits. 

It was not like she didn’t count her lucky stars - their home was situated atop a hill and they didn’t have to worry about leaving during bad weather. However, she and her best friend had made plans about a week prior to meet up that very day. It wasn’t every day her best friend could find an opening in her busy schedule, so not being able to hang out left her feeling upset...

She looked out the glass window behind her, absentmindedly focusing on the downpour outside. The lightning seemed to be striking closer and closer to her home every couple of minutes. She reached for the mug full of hot chocolate atop the coffee table in front of her. She let out another forlorn sigh. The hot beverage was doing nothing to lift her spirits. She felt sad, empty too. The line between tranquility and loneliness had blurred, and she could no longer tell in what state-of-being she lived in.

“The thunder is getting louder, isn’t it, Wisteria?” The question broke the silence in the living room. Wisteria turned to see her younger sister, Natsu, leaning against the living room’s entry-way. 

Wisteria replied with a short sound of affirmation and a nod. 

“You wanna watch something together?”

“Like?” She finally spoke, her tone indifferent.

“Eh, dunno? Maybe that anime we’ve been wanting to watch for a while,” Natsu shrugged, mirroring her sister’s expression. She tried not to look too eager, but secretly she pleaded in her mind for Wisteria to agree. She wanted to rip her away from her solitude. She barely voiced anything regarding the matter, but she hated seeing her older sister so detached. Everything be damned! She just wanted to do anything she could to keep Wisteria from locking herself up.

“Sure. I’ve been itching to watch something new,” Wisteria replied, forcing herself to don a half smile. Dissociation for her didn’t mean that she would treat her loved ones badly. She did her best to connect when necessary. She could still laugh and have a good time. But when the day was all over, when she was left alone with her thoughts, that was when it would happen… It was a feeling similar to unplugging a cord from the power socket on the wall…

Wisteria contemplated whether or not to bring her hot chocolate with her. She had barely risen out of her seat when a bright light flashed across the sky, blinding both sisters briefly. A deafening thunder roared after it, damn near shaking the entire house. Her sister screamed, and fell to her knees, covering her ears. Wisteria gasped and covered her ears to muffle the loud explosion, feeling as though her heart had jumped into her throat from the fright.

“W-what the hell was that?!” Her sister shouted. “That was so strong!!”

“Are you girls okay?!” Their mother rushed into the living room, eyes wide in shock.

“Yeah! We’re fine… That was crazy!” Wisteria exclaimed. She ran to look out the window. “That definitely struck somewhere close!”

“What if it hit a tree and it caught fire?!” Natsu stood slowly, knees still shaking from the panic.

“No, it’ll be fine. It’s raining too hard for a fire to spread anyway. We should check for any damage tomorrow… Hopefully a tree didn’t fall across the road like the last hurricane that came through here.”

“I don’t feel like chopping up a tree again…”

“Don’t worry, Natsu. I’ll chop it up myself like last time,” Wisteria snorted and turned to her sister, smirking. 

Last time, a category five hurricane had passed through, leaving nothing but disaster in its wake. The road to their house had been blocked off by fallen trees. Everyone had had to join their efforts to clear the roads, making them accessible again. With nothing but a machete in hand, Wisteria had fearlessly chopped up several tree trunks to clean the road leading to her home. It was the only con of living in a rural area. Otherwise, she enjoyed living there with her family.

“I think maybe we should call it a night...” Their mother instructed. “I’d rather not risk any of our appliances getting damaged during a power surge.”

“Agreed,” Wisteria nodded. To her sister, she offered yet another half smile. “We’ll watch anime tomorrow, okay?”

~~~~~~~

Natsu headed out right after breakfast to investigate the surrounding area. The weather was rather unpleasant, the sun could barely peek through the thick clouds. Nature itself seemed to be resting, save for scarce bird calls. The sides of the road in front of their home were muddy, and some tree branches had fallen here and there. When she saw their flowerbed left in ruins, it broke her heart. She had put in a lot of work to get them to grow so beautifully, and now they were reduced nearly to nothing. She sighed, deciding that she would work on that later. Aside from that, nothing was out of the ordinary, so she decided to venture further past their house.

She started up the muddy road, removing the fallen tree branches and tossing them aside. She reached the abandoned house atop the small hill, right where the road ended. It has long since been claimed by the wilderness - the owners had never once come to tend to the land, so everything surrounding the place had become part of the forest.

Natsu was about to turn to head back, when a glint of pink caught her peripheral vision. She whipped around: _What was that?_ She moved her head up and down, trying to see past the dense vegetation. _There it was again!_ She pushed through the tall grass, carefully approaching the strange light.

She gasped in surprise. A large rhodochrosite crystal stood in the middle of a clearing. It was supported by thick brown and green roots that seemed to have burst from the earth. It had perfectly cut angles. The ethereal pink light it gave off was beautifully entrancing. As she got closer, she realized: the ground around the crystal was dark, almost scorched black. Her eyes widened. _It must have been that lightning from last night!_ She **_had_ ** to show her sister immediately! Natsu rushed back home.

“Wisteria!!!” She burst through the front door, startling everyone. “You’ve got to come see this!”

Seeing the shocked and almost desperate look in her sister’s eyes, Wisteria hastily slipped on a pair of shoes, and rushed after Natsu. 

They reached the crystal, breathless from the quick sprint. Wisteria’s eyes widened in astonishment. It seemed like it had literally spawned where the lightning had struck. How in the world could something like this be possible? She rounded the crystal, inspecting every inch. It looked so perfectly cut, so well-designed. _So out of this world._ She was certain this crystalline solid didn’t belong in this area, which was devoid of anything except dense vegetation. To be honest, never had she witnessed anything of the like in her country.

“What do you think it is?” Natsu inquired.

“I don’t know. I mean...obviously it’s a crystal, but I just can’t tell what it’s doing here…” There was something odd about it. The longer her eyes were fixed on the crystal, the more she could hear a hum. It was barely audible, but there was a sort of vibration emanating from the object.

She stood in front of the crystal. The particular part of it that faced her now had a sort of large dent in it, as if part of it had ripped off or something. She had seen something like this before…it seemed to be triggering a memory; she felt a strong sense of deja-vu. She felt compelled to reach out and touch the crystal, like it had some kind of gravitational pull. She knew she shouldn’t - practically every horror movie had the same cliche scene where one person got their head sliced off for indulging their curiosity - but by God, she could barely fight the urge. It was as if the crystal itself was _begging_ her to do it. 

Ever so slowly, she lifted her hand, twitching as she tried to make up her mind if to go through with it. But the gravitational pull was too much - she gave in. Her fingertips brushed against the smooth surface of the crystal slightly, before she pressed her palm fully against it. 

A pink aura burst out with a soft booming sound, echoing around the two sisters and making them gasp. The aura, which seemed to be comprised of rose-colored crystallites, floated around them in waving patterns. A harmonious chiming sound accompanied it. It was breathtaking. For a moment they stood, mouths wide, staring at the display.

Wisteria whipped her head back to the crystal when she felt something against her hand, which was still pressed up against the side of the crystal. A dark figure was starting to form in the center. It appeared to be easing out of the crystal. A hand was beginning to phase through the thin layer that separated them. Before she could take her hand away, she felt it: soft fingertips against her own. She looked over at Natsu, but her sister was an immobile witness.

The intruding fingers pressed against Wisteria’s completely. The hand was easing out, little by little. Out of nowhere, something clicked inside Wisteria’s head. She laced her fingers with the ones on the hand. She didn’t know what was going on, but _something_ was telling her to pull. “Natsu! Come help me out!” She shouted. Her sister spoke a quivering acknowledgement before coming to her side. 

Wisteria began pulling, and the body started exiting the crystal faster. Another hand became visible, and Natsu grabbed onto it. They both pulled as strongly and carefully as they could, so as to not injure the person.

A man with spiky, jet-black hair emerged, unconscious. They laid him down on his back carefully, inspecting him as they did so. Every bit of clothing he wore was starkly black: his jacket, skull-print shirt, cropped trousers, boots **_...glove -_ **

Wisteria’s eyes met Natsu’s, and it seemed like they both had the same incredulous thought: _It can’t be!_

  
“ **_Prince Noctis!_ **”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the beta reader who helped me out with this!


End file.
